Love Triangle (SebastianxReaderxClaude)
by KuroshitsujiSebastianxClaude16
Summary: LEMON! Not Chapter 1 Please enjoy This is my first Fanfic Sorry for bad English. Not YAOI! But kind of Threesome
1. info

(Y/n) = your name (first name)

(l/n) = your name (last name)

(h/c) = hair color ( your choice)

(e/c) = eye color (your choice)

(h/l) = hair length


	2. Chapter 1

The sun was shining as bright as usual making your eyes blinded by its light. Yes it was 7 o'clock in the morning...

You are the maid in Trancy Manor. Your only friend is Hannah.

"(Y/n)... please bring this to Master's room." Hannah gave you a silver tray with Master Alois' breakfast.

"Master..." you knocked on the door of his room.

"Come in" He said.

You saw Alois- your master and his butler, Claude.

"here is your breakfast, Master..." You brought the tray to the table beside his bed

"You are excused." Alois said while sitting on his bed.

When you got out of his room, There was a crash from the garden.

"WHAT IS THAT?!"

You hurriedly ran to the garden and saw a figure with black butler suit, fighting the triplet.

You saw Hannah running towards you.

"What is going on, (y/n)?" Hannah asked.

you shook your head. Then a figure was flying above you and Hannah. It was Claude. Since you have only worked for Trancy for 1 month, you didn't know anything about it.

"Hannah! Prepare to attack!" Claude said

without saying anything, Hannah ran into the garden and pulled out a gun-or-whatever-it-called

"What in the world?!" You're shocked and was terrified by the scene


	3. Chapter 2

You are shocked and terrified

Moreover the guy in the butler suit was Sebastian Michaelis, Phantomhive's butler

When he saw you, he deeply gaze you in your eyes like he's going to snatch your (e/c) eyes. You were fascinated by his deep red eyes.

Claude notice that Sebastian was gazing at you and then he walk towards you and cover your eyes.

"Please don't look.." He said

~Sebastian's POV~

That damned spider blocked that girl's eye...

but somehow, i was so fascinated by her eyes... It's so beautiful and Pure. Her soul must be delicious...

Claude take her to a place beyond my reach.

"Tch!" I tch-ed

he's so annoying, blocking my sight

Then you jumped to the air and attack Claude with your silverwar

But unfortunately, it was blocked by on of the triplet.

The triplet then throw a long spear towards me and i dodged it

I was searching for that girl but Claude has brought her to another place

"tch!"

~Claude's POV~

I won't allow him to touch my precious (y/n).

"Are you okay, (y/n)?"

The she answered no

"If something happened to you then i..."

I touched her soft cheek with my gloved hand.

She blushed.

it was so cute! I could never resist the sight.

~your POV~

Then, Claude's face is getting near to your face. Almost like he's going to kiss you. You get even redder. But before your lips could touched, Sebastian caught up with us


	4. Chapter 3

You take a look at Sebastian's face.

It was Scary...

His eyes turned demonic colors, and there are black auras around him

"oh who we have here... Impolite little crow..." Said Claude, fixing his glasses.

"Sorry, but i hate small insects especially, SPIDER." Sebastian said before he took out his silverware and attacks Claude. But when Sebastian notice you're there... He cancel his attack and ran towards Claude then snatching you from Claude's arms.

"Excuse me, but i'm going to take your little mistress here, Bye!" Sebastian jump as high as he could taking you in his arms

"CLAAUUUDDDEEEEE!" You screamed for help

"don't worry, (y/n). i'll save you." Claude said as he watching you disappear from his sight.

Sorry it's kinda short -"

Please wait for next chapter's publish ,'kay? ;)

-Author

note : i'm out of idea. Please help meeehh


	5. Chapter 4

-Phantomhive Manor-

"WHO DO YOU THINK SHE IS, SEBASTIAN!" said ciel hitting his desk with both hands as hard as he could.

"I'm sorry, Master. But i think we can make her as a bait which allure Trancy's butler, Claude Faustus." said Sebastian

"And who is she making that spider's butler to be obsessed with her? Is she a demon?" Ciel asked

"Apparently not, Master. She's just a usual human. But she's similar to you, your soul i mean. Her soul is pure and untouched and moreover she's quite a beauty. So it's normal for us, Demons, to be obsessed with her. But this problem is quite different. It's almost impossible- not it's IMPOSSIBLE to have such a soul as a normal human." Said Sebastian

"what are you referring to?" Asked ciel.

"i don't know myself, Master. So please, let me observe her here first. And i would like to ask for a favor from you, the lord of Phantomhive household..."

"spit it out" ciel said.

"I would like to make her a maid here." Sebastian said

Ciel was thinking for almost half hour oh... You realized, the clock you look at was broken Teehee...

After several minutes, Ciel finally agreed.

"You, (y/n) (l/n) will now become the maid of Phantomhive household!" Said Ciel while pointing at you

"EEHHH?!" You're shocked with this sudden decision.

to be continued... ;b

WARNING : Next chapter is LEMON. no under 18 reader, 'key. Unless you really wanted to read it, but if your underage, i have already warned you. thank you


	6. Chapter Final -LEMON all the way-

-a week has passed-

"where is claude...?" you sighed and you feel someone's presence.

"SEBASTIAN! you scared me!" You screamed as Sebastian hold your shoulders and push you into his room downstair.

"where are we going?" You asked

"you'll know..." Sebastian answered still pushing you.

when you arrived at his room he threw you into his bed

LEMON WARNING SKIP IF YOU DON't want to read

Sebastian threw you to his bed and immediately take his tail coat off. After taking his tail coat off he then take his waist coat and leaving only his top shirt. He kissed you deeply as you reject him. He then slip his tongue into your mouth making you moan as he softly bit your tongue and let you go allowing you to catch your breath.

when he saw your saliva running to your jaw he licked it and bit your bottom lip.

Suddenly, Claude jumped into the room breaking the window

"get your filthy hand off my (y/n)!" Said Claude growling like a DOG (but he's spider .-.)

"YOUR (y/n)?" Sebastian laughing so hard he coughed blood, just kidding :b

"How about a threesome? To prove if she's really yours or MINE?" Asked Sebastian

"hmm... good idea." it is the first time Claude agreed with his enemy...

Both of them strip your cloth off you and kisses you.

Claude kisses your feet and thigh and Sebastian take your breasts and stomach.

"Your breasts are so soft..." Sebastian said while fondling them and start sucking on your nipples making you moan.

"Ahh... Angghhh... s-sebastian... S-stoppp... Aahhhh..." you drowned in pleasure while Claude kissing and biting your thigh softly leaving marks there...

Sebastian went down towards the bottom of your stomach which is your sensitive spot and him rubbing it making your moan even louder

Claude then spreading your legs and licking your private area. And it feels damned good while he lick your clit and make you real wet.

Claude positioned his hard erected member in front of your opening

before he could enter you, he rubbed his hard member to your vagina and it touch your clitoris

"Aaaaaahhhhhhnnnnnggggg... C-Claude... N-not there... Aaahhh..." Without listening to you, he entered you with his large- no, huge manhood making it hurts like hell since it's your first time.

"Oy... spider it's not fair you know..." Sebastian pouting

"you could take her mouth idiot!" Claude said

"But i want her... Urgh... Never mind..."

Sebastian then opened his pants and positioned his huge erected shaft in front of your mouth.

"Suck it" Sebastian said. You shocked with his sudden huge cock inside your mouth. He grabbed your hair and pull it towards him making his cock even deeper inside your mouth. Without any warning, Claude suddenly thrust his shaft inside you in and out so hard making you cum first.

You don't know why but you suck Sebastian's cock naturally and it makes his eyes turned into demonic color and he groaned in pleasure. Claude took out his shaft to your ass hole and insert his manhood there making you scream in pleasure

"You can take the another hole..." Claude said to Sebastian

He takes his hard member out of your mouth and begun thrusting inside your vagina. at first it hurts, because of his size. But he waited until you adjusted to his size and continue to thrust. the same goes for Claude, he thrust his hard member in your anus in and out

"B-bo-both of you... At the-aahhhhhnnnn... Sa-same time... Unggg... Ahhh..." you moaned in pleasure. The three of you cum at the same time. Claude came inside your ass and Sebastian outside To prevent unwanted pregnancy of course

-ENDING-

After that, Sebastian and Claude asked you, which you wanted to pick to be your husband. But you chose both of them which you thought was the wisest choice. Agreeing with you, the three of you Sleep in the same bed clinging to you while Sebastian kicking Claude out of his bed. You laughed at the both of them and live happily ever after...?

-END-

is it ended already? I don't think so :)


End file.
